


Trust Is Hard To Come By

by Iantheforlornwriter



Series: Of Father And Son Universe [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cerberus - Freeform, Conflict, Conflict Resolution, Conflict of Interests, Confrontations, Gay, Gen, M/M, Mars, Mass Effect - Freeform, Science Fiction, argument, hahahasnickerSTRAIGHTanswersnickerhaha, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantheforlornwriter/pseuds/Iantheforlornwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan has to get this off his chest. It's been boiling within him ever since their argument in Horizon. Shepard is tired of it; tired of having to explain himself. Why can't they just put it behind them is beyond him. </p><p>Extended Mars confrontation scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Is Hard To Come By

"Shepard, I need a straight answer." Kaidan didn't waste any time asking his commanding officer what had been stewing the entire time they've been on Mars. It was something he needed to get off his chest. 

Wearily, and with an uptight tone, Shepard replied him in the utmost of care. "About what?" He asked, but he knew what he was getting to.

"Do you know anything about why Cerberus is here?" The Major tried to clarify, his way of expressing it sincere with only a hint of contempt.

"What makes you think I know what they're up to?" Shepard sighed, his posture straightening as though to brace himself from a strong force of impact, of some sort of retaliation. 

Making his way to the rusting metal railing (which was the only place besides the base itself where metal could rust because of the oxygen that flooded the room after it was finished pressurising), Kaidan placed two heavy hands onto it, resting his weight on the smooth surface. "You worked for them, for God's sake. How am I not supposed to think that?"

Shepard didn't want to try and explain himself again. He was tired of it and frankly it was growing old. He was shocked that Kaidan couldn't understand why he worked for them. It was to save the colonies; it was to ensure that no other human life was put in jeopardy. "We joined forces to take down the Collectors. That's it." He said, hoping his old friend would accept his reasoning. 

He didn't.

"There's more to it. They rebuilt you from the ground up. They gave you a ship, resources-" Shepard interrupted him before he could continue any further.

Resting his weight on the same railing Kaidan was resting his on, Shepard spoke with authority and confidence. "Let me be clear," he started. "I've had no contact with Cerberus ever since I destroyed the Collector's base." Since there wasn't any sign of opposition from him, he decided to continue. "And I have no idea why they're here now or what they want." 

James sensing that the atmosphere was thickening with suspense and conflict (which he found to be ironic since they would be pressurising the room soon) tried to pipe in, defending the commander. 

"Commander Shepard has been under constant surveillance since coming back to Earth. No way they've communicated since." He said, hoping it would defuse the situation. It only made the bomb go off earlier than it would've. 

Air hissed out of the edges of the room as the pressure started to normalise. James proceeded to remove his helmet. Shepard did too but Kaidan left his on.

"I would've expected you -of all people to understand." Commander John Shepard delivered his comment with a fierce ferocity in his voice. He wasn't expecting to get along with the Major so quickly. Doubting his every move as though he was a traitor was bad enough, but to sincerely assume that he was working for the enemy? It made his blood boil and his face scrounge up in a terrible anger. 

"Look, you were AWOL for two years. We mourned; we put it behind us! If you were around, you could've just messaged me or something. Damn it Shepard, I don't know what you want me to say here." Kaidan folded his arms against his chest. His attention was entirely focused on the commander, so it wasn't to James' surprise that he didn't notice him stalking slowly toward the platform; trying to avoid any eye contact with them whatsoever.

"You don't have to say anything. All I want -no, all I need, Kaidan, is your trust." Shepard sighed as he said it. They've been going around in circles ever since Horizon. He supposed their argument must've made an impact on them both if they were only steps away from each other in the alliance base, and never bothered to make contact with one another.

"Trust is hard to come by this days, Commander." Shepard cringed at the mention of rank instead of name. 

"I don't expect you to understand what I went through, Kaidan. Nobody can understand what I went through. But when Garrus and Tali had their doubts, they trusted me enough to follow me anyway. It's disappointing to see you lost your gut feeling when you got that promotion." 

James' eyes widened by the harsh tone of his delivery. Taking of his helmet as the lift started to move and their surroundings started to pressurise, he decided not stepping in was the best thing he could do considering how new he was to Shepard’s squad.

"And I suppose you forgot how to treat your crew mates with decency ever since you were brought back by Cerberus." Kaidan snapped back. His helmet was still on and he was thankful that it was. He was afraid of how angry he sounded; of how his eyes were now wide open and drilling into the Commander's eyes which weren't shielded by the thick glass of the helmet he had on earlier. 

"I don't have to say anymore to you Kaidan. God knows we’ve beat around the bush more than once. I just need you to trust me. Right now on this mission." 

Kaidan nodded. He couldn't place Horizon behind them, it was still firmly rested in his brain, digging further still until it clouded his mind and his perception of the war hero he once called friend. The final nail in the coffin was when he told James he used to know Shepard. It was time they placed it behind us and focus on their one true adversary: the reapers, but his stubbornness was also one of the many things Shepard liked about him. However, he noted it was getting the best of him.

"Sorry Shepard, it's just that-" 

Shepard interrupted him before he could speak any further. "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, Kaidan." With that, and with a heavy sigh, Kaidan removed his helmet just as the lift started to move, ascending to where they hoped the answer to saving Earth and the whole galaxy would be.

As the heavy contraption stopped right where the base of operations were, Shepard pleaded with Kaidan when they stepped off. "Please..." He said. "Trust me."

"I do. I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Kaidan's apology was cut short as a loud banging could be heard from the ventilation shaft just above them. Getting into position behind crates and makeshift cover, Kaidan supposed he would have to do it personally and privately when they returned to the Normandy. There would be more than enough time he guessed.


End file.
